young_injusticefandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Quinn
Short Bio Jaden Quinzel, aka Jay Quinn, is the son of Harley Quinn and Bruce Wayne. He is the founder and a primary member of both the Young Injustice and Council of Five. He was trained by his mother and the League of Assassins before he escaped with his childhood friend, Xander Kyle. Jay did not find out who his father was until the second book of the Young Injustice series, In Blackest Day. He is often seen as a love interest to Kamryn Ferris. Early Life Jay was the bastard son of Bruce Wayne and Harley Quinn. Harley trained Jay and taught him how to fight, and hack. He soon left Gotham in pursuit of a more adventurous life. He found himself in Nanda Parbat, with the League of Assassins, where he would meet his best friend Xander Kyle. Jay stayed for 3 years of intense training but left after seeing how cruel their methods were. They both fleed to Gotham and met Celeste, Chloe, and Cyrus. Council of Five Jay then founded the Council of Five, in Gotham, and became their leader. The group would stay together for 2 years, then disband. But, Xander, Celeste, and Jay would become a group in themselves until they betrayed each other. Young Injustice Jay's mom, Harley Quinn died from unknown causes. She told him to get revenge on the Justice League, Jay then set out to kill the whole Justice League. For that big of a job, he'd need his friend. So he once again got Celeste, Xander, Chloe, and Cyrus, and they fought Zatanna Zatara, the Teen Titans, and the Young Justice, (with the help of Julian, Ashley, and Amaya) but never got their hands on the Justice League, so Jay gave up. After fighting, the group disbanded once again and went their separate ways. Jay was walking and a Red Lantern Ring found its way to him because of the anger he felt, thus starting the events of the second book. In Blackest Day A Red Lantern Ring flew Jay into space, and he trained for a year to become a Red Lantern. He fought Atrocitus one day and beat him so badly he ended up killing him. Jay became the new leader of the Rage Lanterns. The Guardians of the Universe decided to re-instate the Rainbow Trials, which was an ancient fight between 7 representatives from each Corps, with the exception of Life and Death. Jay hurt his foot fighting when Nekron showed up. Kamryn Ferris, the representative of the Love Corps, and Jay's old crush, saved Jay and took him to her apartment in New York. They found out that Nekron had made every Lantern vanish except for them, in order to cover the universe with darkness. The Guardians decided, since there was already 2 rings out in the universe, they had to find 5 other people that embodied Greed, Fear, Compassion, Hope, and Will. Jay and Kamryn used a combination of Kamryn's magic and her ring to track down where the other rings were going. The Fear ring came to Chloe, Greed to Xander, Compassion to Celeste, Hope to Jennifer, and Will to Cyrus. They went into space to fight Nekron and ended up fighting their dead parents instead. Kamryn, once again, combined her magic with rings and made a ritual to mimic the White Lantern's power and destroy the darkness. Their dead parents turned into White Lanterns and defeated Nekron. Every Ring left the team, except for Kamryn's. The team each got a wish from the Guardians and went back to Earth. Once they got back to Earth, Xander and Jay set out to find their fathers, Batman and whoever Jay's dad was. Xander and Jay found out that Batman was Bruce Wayne, and then found out that Bruce Wayne was both of their fathers', making Jay and Xander brothers. Bruce was not as excited to find out he had two more sons and ended up fighting the pair. They both beat Bruce and went back to their safehouse. When they returned, the team was under attack, and the headquarters was destroyed. A huge ship was blasting at Jay and Xander when Kamryn ran and sacrificed herself. The ship disintegrated Jay and Xander, and Kamryn was left dead. Multiverse The team, with the exception of Jennifer and Kamryn, was rescued in a different universe from the same ship that captured them. They then met Julia, a girl who wore an exo-suit. She took them off of the ship and figured out they were fighting Brainiac. The team met a team of trained superheroes, that called themselves the Centurions. They fought Brainiac together and defeated him losing Dusk in the process. Calamity went berserk and attacked the team, he turned evil and threatened to destroy humanity. Julia took her team to fight Calamity and left Jay's team in New York where Kyle Rayner found them and gave them White Lantern Rings. They flew to the fight and turned Calamity good once again. The team went back to their Earth and saw Kamryn's super-suit in the debris of their destroyed headquarters, Jay gained hope that she was alive. Darkest of Days Jay didn't give up hope that Kamryn was dead, and he kept looking for her. He met Liza, a teenage girl, and she took the team and tormented them. Little did they know, she was getting them ready for an upcoming threat. Kamryn was imprisoned by the League of Assassins to make her forget who she was. They used Leilani Yamashiro, a telepath, to take her memories. Leilani rescued Kamryn from further harm, and they escaped the League, with the help of Talia Al Ghul. Ra's found out, but that is not the biggest of the team's worries. The team finds out that Kamryn is alive, and that Ra's was employed by Trigon, and interdimensional demon, to make Kamryn forget who she was. Kamryn and Leilani figure out the reason behind this from Madame Xanadu, which is a prophecy that Kamryn is a part of. Trigon will come to Earth, using his 7 heralds, but Kamryn will defeat him. The team finds this out from Liza, and she reveals that Kamryn never needed a Power Ring, she was a sorceress before she got it, but she never realized the extent of her powers. The team reunites with Kamryn and Leilani, and they fight Trigon, Kamryn uses her soul-self to defeat him, and save the world. Jennifer comes back, and the team is once again reunited. Powers and Abilities 10th Level Intellect: Despite being crazy, or somewhat absent-minded, Jay is a very gifted hacker and psyche evaluator, which is a gift he got from his mother being a psychiatrist. * Expert Hacker: Jay is skilled with computers, and has even proved he can hack alien technology, as well as Earth technology. Expert Martial Artist: '''Jay has trained with Harley Quinn who is a very skilled fighter, and he has trained with the League of Assassins for 5 years. He developed lots of skills, and strength over the years. * '''Exceptional Agility & Strength: '''Jay is a very skilled fighter and gymnast. He has exceptional agility from all of his years in training. * '''Skilled Gymnast and Acrobat: '''Jay is very agile and stealthy when needed to be. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Although Jay can't take a whole missile, he can still take a bullet to the shoulder, and keep fighting. Jay has even gone head-to-head with Superboy and beat him. * '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Jay can keep from getting tired for prolonged periods of time. * Expert Stealth '''Immunity to Toxins: '''Because Poison Ivy gave Jay's mother a neurotoxin to reverse her exposure to all other toxins, it passed down to Jay. Weapons * Harley's Bat * Duel Guns * Knives Weaknesses '''Vulnerability to Magic: Jay's mind is able to be altered by magic, this was demonstrated when Liza made illusions of Kamryn. Mental Illness: It's no secret that Jay is somewhat crazy, but he has suffered from mental illness for his whole life. They started when he was a child, and seeped into his teenage years. It seems to come from his mother dealing with it as well, his father issues, his killing problems, and his trust and anger issues. He suffers from a split personality disorder, bipolar disorder, and suffers from depression frequently.